Not who we seem to be
by l2-write
Summary: Hermione follows Ron one night and discovers him and Harry hexing Prof. Snape... what happens to Severus?


Hermione followed her best friend slowly, making sure that the redhead didn't see her feet under the invisibility cloak. She had noticed him sneaking out of the common room and knowing the look on his face she ran up and borrowed Harry's cloak.

Ron glanced behind him and when he saw no one he quickly took another corridor and heading down the stairs. Once past the entrance hall he took another set of stair down into the dungeons.

_Where on earth can he be going? _Hermione thought to herself.

Soon enough Ron stopped in front of the potions classroom door and peaked around to see where Snape was. He was facing away from the door yelling at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, can you not even do one thing right? If Dumbledore didn't favor you so much you would be thrown out of the school for being a squib!"

Harry glared at the floor, not daring to look at the professor. He noticed the red head at the door but didn't make any move to acknowledge his presence.

"I think you are being unfair sir," Harry said, distracting the potions master.

As Snape stared to chastise him again Ron slowly crept into the room. When he was about ten feet away from Snape the teacher snapped around. Since Snape's wand was on his desk he was unprepared to block Ron's stunner.

Hermione gasped loudly but went unheard as Harry and Ron laughed loudly on the floor. She was tempted to go in there and yell at them for cursing a teacher when Harry raised his wand.

"The greasy git deserves it," he said and fired spell after spell at him.

None of them would harm him permanently but once he woke up, he would have painful boils and bat boogies on him. Ron joined in, using his brother's joke shop items on him.

Hermione had had enough of the two of them disrespecting their professor. She pulled off the cloak and stood in the doorway, waiting for them to notice her. Harry was the first to see her there and his face went from red with laughter to pale white. Ron noticing his expression, turned to see what he was looking at.

"Oh bugger," Ron said.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Hermione yelled at them.

The two were about to complain when she pointed at her Head Girl badge and they closed their mouths.

"Go back to Gryffindor tower now before I change my mind and do more than just take points. You two have a lot of explaining to do."

Ron gaped at her and Harry grabbed his arm dragging him out of the room and down the hall. Once the two were out of site Hermione ran to her professor and dropped to her knees.

Even though he was covered in the many hexes, Hermione still thought him handsome. She had fallen in love with his intelligence when she was a first year, and later on when she was older, with his quick wit and endless black eyes that she thought only she could see the emotion in that was buried deep down.

She had told him the night before about her feelings for him and he had scorned her, telling her she was no more than a student to him, a child in to many ways.

Harry had cussed him out in class that morning and unbeknownst to her, planned with Ron to get back at him that night during his detention. Hermione had a feeling that something wasn't right when she saw Ron sneaking out so followed him. She regretted not stopping them when they were cursing the professor but she was to stunned, not believing that her best friends were actually doing something like that.

Hermione sighed and stroked his hair, relishing the fact that she could touch him so intimately without getting scolded. She knew she should wake him before the spell ended knowing that he would be even more angry that she had sat there touching him rather than help him.

"Ennervate," she whispered, pointing her wand at his chest.

Snape's eyes opened and he looked around the room glaring, finally resting his gaze on Hermione.

"I'll take all the spells off of you Professor," she told him, raising her wand once again. "I learned this from one of Rowena Ravenclaw's spell books sir, so I won't have to look up all the counter curses."

Snape's eyes widened and for a moment it looked like he was pleading with her to not cast the spell. She brushed it off as a trick of the light and swished her wand.

"Finite Totalus Pantunus," she said.

"Bloody hell!" Snape yelled as, one by one, the hexes disappeared from him.

He tried to cover his face but Hermione saw what he was trying to hide. His body was changing along with the rest of the curses. His hair went from greasy and lanky to being lustrous and shiny, growing a few inches shorter until it rested at the base of his skull, neatly trimmed. His face started to change shape has his skin grew tighter and more tan, highlighting his high cheekbones. His nose shrank to half the size it was and his robes got tighter as his muscles grew, leaving him looking athletic rather than starved looking.

Hermione's eyes rolled back and she passed out, Snape barely catching her before her head hit the ground.

***

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up quickly as the nights events were recalled.

"Easy Miss Granger, I don't feel the need to pick you up off of the floor again tonight," a silky voice said from the other side of the room.

She looked around at her surroundings and realized she must be in Professor Snape's office. But where was Professor Snape?

The man that spoke a moment ago chuckled now, knowing her thoughts.

"Pro-pro-professor?" Hermione stuttered.

"It is I Miss Granger," Snape responded, stepping closer to her.

She gasped as she stared at him, mouth gaping. She tried to form words but she was at a loss, unable to do anything other than gawk.

"I must say I am very displeased with you Granger. I thought I had hidden all of Ravenclaw's charm books where no one would find them. Only _that _spell could counter the potions I took when I was a seventh year. There are none of those potions in existence anymore either.

"I found a secret passageway in the Slytherin common room, leading to Salazar's private lab. Most all of the potions there were destroyed due to age and the castle shifting except for the one I took and a few others which I have yet to figure out what they do.

"Luckily this one was labeled with the instructions underneath it. You see, a week after I found it I was bitten by a vampire. The potion allowed me to look as if I was aging. A side effect was looking different than I was before but that was excused as an accident in potions class.

"And now," he concluded, "it is all gone."

"I am very sorry Professor, I didn't know!" Hermione cried.

Tears dripped down her face and the potions master, sighed and gathered her in his arms. After a few minutes her tears subsided and she pulled back looking up into his beautiful face. He looked no older than her and very attractive.

"Do you… drink blood?" she asked.

"Rarely," he replied. "I developed a potion that greatly reduced the amount of blood that I need to intake."

Hermione sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and took deep breaths. She didn't know how to respond to all of the information that she had received. She wished she could go back a day with a time turner and stop herself from telling the professor how she felt about him.

"Miss Granger… Hermione, I need to ask that you do not share this information about me with anyone. If you don't think you can handle this I can obliviate you. Is that what you wish?"

Hermione shook her head. "That won't be necessary," she said.

They sat in silence for a while, Snape staring at the young woman in front of him, smirking at the rapidly changing emotions on her face. Finally Hermione turned to him a determined look in her eyes.

She stood from her chair and walked until she was standing directly in front of him. Before he could react and say anything she pressed her lips against his. It was short and sweet and Hermione was disappointed when it ended.

She expected him to yell at her and glare but he just stared at her.

"Miss Granger, that was not a very wise choice of yours. After all you have heard tonight you are still pushing a relationship with me?"

Hermione told him about her infatuation with him since her first year and he took a moment to contemplate it.

"You are an intelligent witch Miss Granger. Although it is allowed because you are of age, it is highly frowned upon because I am still your teacher. It would tarnish yours and my reputation."

Hermione looked at the floor not willing to meet his gaze. One of his long fingers tilted her face up, amber meeting black.

"I am not guaranteeing anything," he said, his lips descending to hers.

Hermione gasped and Snape's tongue darted into her mouth. She melted into him and for once was glad that Harry and Ron went against her wishes.


End file.
